


Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye.

by Unlocked



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Kurt, Songfic, Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlocked/pseuds/Unlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Songfic!Klaine]</p><p>Le cose migliori avvengono quando meno te lo aspetti.</p><p>Non pensi ci sia frase più vera, quando lasci che Blaine entri nella tua vita e ti aiuti ad uscire dal caos vuoto in cui ti trovi. Lo lasci avvicinare, come non avevi mai fatto con qualsiasi altra persona. Ti offre una via di uscita quando nessuno sembrava più essere abbastanza interessato a te da curarsi dei tuoi problemi. Lo senti vicino come una presenza costante.</p><p>La vostra amicizia diventa più di un qualsiasi rapporto tra due ragazzi che si conoscono appena. Senti il suo affetto scivolarti sottopelle e scaldarti l’anima ogni volta che vi vedete; e ricominci a sorridere. Ti riscopri in grado di sentirti felice, o quantomeno vivo.</p><p>Lentamente, i segni violacei che ti ornavano gli occhi scompaiono, i muscoli del viso cominciano a tendersi più verso un sorriso, che verso una smorfia indecifrabile. Scompaiono anche le tute consunte, ma non tornano i tuoi skinny jeans; lasci che una divisa blu e rossa ti avvolga le spalle e una scuola forse un po’ troppo costosa, ma che rappresenta un meraviglioso rifugio, ti spalanchi le porte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the very first time I publish something on AO3 and I'm a little scared ;;  
> Anyway, I'm Italian so you'll probably find Italian fanfiction on my account -though it isn't impossible I'd ever publish something in English, who knows!  
> This is a Klaine, it's inspired by one of my favourite songs, Breakaway, it's really personal and important to me so I'd love reading your opinions! Let me know!
> 
> -Unlocked.
> 
> \--
> 
> Quindi, è la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa su AO3 e sono un tantino impaurita ;;  
> Comunque, essendo Italiana troverete, probabilmente, solo fanfiction in Italiano nel mio account - anche se non è impossibile che possa scrivere anche qualcosa in inglese, chi lo sa!  
> E' una Klaine, è ispirata da una delle mie canzoni preferite, Breakaway, è veramente personale e molto importante per me, e amerei leggere le vostre opinioni! Fatemi sapere!
> 
> -Unlocked.

_C’era una volta un ragazzo che voleva volare._

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

 

Ti chiedi perché devi sopportare il peso di tutto questo da solo. Non ci arrivi; e tutto ciò è terribilmente snervante.

Mentre vaghi per quei corridoi, che più di chiunque altro hanno assistito all’odio immotivato che è stato riversato su di te in questi anni, capisci che una risposta non c’è e che fa male, va bene? Avere l’aria intrappolata tra i polmoni fa male.

Ti ripeti che è solo una questione di mentalità. Che hai avuto la sfortuna di nascere in un posto dove la chiusura mentale prevale su qualsiasi altro tentativo di vedere quello che davvero sei. Che poi è ridicolo, no? Sbuffi una risata amara a fior di labbra quando questo pensiero ti attraversa la mente. Non è che tu vada in giro a esclamare “Salve, sono Kurt Hummel, sono gay e voglio convertire tutti voi etero all’omosessualità!” Non ci tieni per niente.

 

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

 

 

Anzi. Di solito cerchi di evitare conflitti.

Chiudi gli occhi e accetti di buon grado i lividi che ti decorano le braccia e la schiena.

Saresti un Cristiano perfetto, se solo credessi a una parola di ciò che dicono Bibbia e Vangeli. Non che tu non ci abbia provato. Eccome se ci hai provato. Anche se non sei convinto dell’efficacia delle preghiere di un bambino di nove anni che rivuole solo indietro la sua mamma, ti ripeti che se Dio esistesse, a quest’ora, buono com’è – o come fa credere di essere, ma questo non lo sai – ti avrebbe ascoltato; e forse ti avrebbe risparmiato un po’ dello schifo che sei costretto a sopportare tutti i giorni.

Non ti permetti spesso di sognare a un come sarà quando te ne sarai andato.

Quando; perché che te ne andrai è una certezza. E’ solo questione di tempo, di un’enorme quantità di secondi, di un gran numero di giorni, di qualche misero anno. Però non lasci che la mente spazi in questi sogni, rimani ben saldo alla realtà. Non puoi permetterti di abbassare la guardia dall’obiettivo, e ora le uniche preghiere che formuli non sono verso un Dio senza nome e senza volto. Sono verso di te; preghi te stesso di avere la forza di non mollare, di andare avanti. Perché tutto questo finirà, e lo sai con una certezza assoluta; ma ruota tutto attorno a te.

 

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

 

E’ per questo che ti getti sullo studio con una costanza e una decisione che non sapevi di avere.

Ti ripeti che tutto quello che adesso ti sembra inutile, privo di senso o troppo complicato – _che a cosa diavolo serve sapere la composizione chimica degli amminoacidi?_ – poi ti darà una garanzia verso qualcosa di più grande. Ti impegni al massimo; voti eccellenti, temi elaborati, relazioni precise fino all’ultima virgola. Assorbi la cultura come se fosse droga e scopri che studiare non è mai stato qualcosa di più sottovalutato.

Capisci che alla fine, se la gente non ha voglia di impegnarsi, è perché è sempre di quegli idioti che ti spintonano contro gli armadietti che parli, Kurt. Chi vuoi prendere in giro? Provi a parlarne – di questi progetti – con tuo padre. Non è facile; li hai sempre tenuti dentro e custoditi come il tesoro più prezioso. Ma arrivi a un punto che anche discutere di questo ti sembra più facile che affrontare il discorso dei lividi e delle minacce. La vedi tra gli occhi di tuo padre, l’ammirazione per il tuo modo di essere determinato. Parli di quei sogni come se sapessi che sono reali e tangibili, ma solo quando hai finito il tuo monologo ti rendi conto di quanto infantile tu sia stato. E vedi lo specchio dei tuoi pensieri negli occhi azzurri di tuo padre.

Un moto di consapevolezza ti pervade la spina dorsale e stringi i pugni, incastrando le unghie tra le pieghe delle mani. Per quanto quello che chiami ‘papà’ sia tutta la tua famiglia, senti distintamente le barriere invisibili che hai costruito attorno a te alzarsi e prendere consistenza.

Neanche lui può capirti; e sei solo.

 

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_I could break away_

 

Certe volte ci pensi, però, a come sarà la nostalgia.

Non del posto in cui vivi, per carità. L’Ohio è una sottospecie di gabbia che sei più che felice di lasciarti alle spalle. Piuttosto di tuo padre. Niente cene del venerdì, niente discorsi imbarazzanti, niente abbracci spezza – costole, niente cappellini da baseball dispersi in ogni angolo della casa. Niente _“Papà, quello non lo devi mangiare!”_ e niente _“Non è colpa mia se cucini così bene!”_ Anche se ti rendi conto che non riesce a capirti – che poi, a ragionarci bene, non basterebbe un manuale d’istruzioni per l’uso, per capirti – gli vuoi un bene immenso. Conosci ogni singola espressione del suo volto, ogni sua abitudine; e sai che allontanarti da lui sarà doloroso quanto inevitabile. Non puoi farci niente; tutto in questo posto ti grida ‘sbagliato’; e sinceramente, a stare qui, cominci a crederci un po’ anche tu.

Di essere sbagliato.

 

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

 

Non lo sai neanche tu come ci sei finito in questo vortice di nulla.

Non ti accorgi di aver smesso di sorridere, di aver smesso di prestare attenzione ai tuoi bisogni. La tua vita si ritrova ad essere un inutile ammasso di ‘scusa’, ‘mi dispiace’ e ‘non fa niente’. Precipiti in questa apatia che ti travolge. Ad ogni secondo i tuoi occhi si fanno più vuoti, più vitrei. Più spenti. E con loro ti spegni anche tu. Non reagisci alle granite, agli insulti e alle insinuazioni. Ti limiti ad abbassare il capo e ricevere. Il Kurt di adesso è solo un’ombra di ciò che il vecchio Kurt era.

Hai abbandonato pantaloni attillati e maglie stravaganti in favore di tute e felpe troppo grandi. Le nove ore di sonno sono diventate quattro, cinque quando sei fortunato e gli incubi ti lasciano in pace. Non ti preoccupi più delle occhiaie che ti solcano il viso. Semplicemente, trovi speranza in un futuro troppo lontano per poter essere realmente assaporato e lasci che tutto il resto ti scivoli addosso.

 

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

 

Le cose migliori avvengono quando meno te lo aspetti.

Non pensi ci sia frase più vera, quando lasci che Blaine entri nella tua vita e ti aiuti ad uscire dal caos vuoto in cui ti trovi. Lo lasci avvicinare, come non avevi mai fatto con qualsiasi altra persona. Ti offre una via di uscita quando nessuno sembrava più essere abbastanza interessato a te da curarsi dei tuoi problemi. Lo senti vicino come una presenza costante.

La vostra amicizia diventa più di un qualsiasi rapporto tra due ragazzi che si conoscono appena. Senti il suo affetto scivolarti sottopelle e scaldarti l’anima ogni volta che vi vedete; e ricominci a sorridere. Ti riscopri in grado di sentirti felice, o quantomeno vivo.

Lentamente, i segni violacei che ti ornavano gli occhi scompaiono, i muscoli del viso cominciano a tendersi più verso un sorriso, che verso una smorfia indecifrabile. Scompaiono anche le tute consunte, ma non tornano i tuoi skinny jeans; lasci che una divisa blu e rossa ti avvolga le spalle e una scuola forse un po’ troppo costosa, ma che rappresenta un meraviglioso rifugio, ti spalanchi le porte.

Ricominci a cantare, ed è fantastico. Avevi smesso perfino di ascoltare le tue canzoni preferite, prima. Ora tutto riacquista colore; ti accorgi che forse puoi essere forte abbastanza da vivere, invece che sopravvivere.

 

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

 

Il tempo ricomincia a scorrere con un senso logico; riesci a percepire il passare dei giorni, e per quanto quella divisa ti stia stretta, ti ripeti che non hai mai vissuto un periodo migliore. Ed è vero.

Nei pomeriggi primaverili, quelli in cui tu e Blaine scappate per qualche ora da quelle mura antiche e talvolta troppo opprimenti, ti permetti di condividere i tuoi sogni con lui. Distesi sull’erba tiepida dei giardini di Westerville, le giacche abbandonate da qualche parte per terra e solo la brezza a disturbare la perfezione di quel momento, abbandoni anche l’ultima barriera che avevi lasciato alzata tra te e Blaine.

Tieni i tuoi occhi oceanici fissi sui frammenti ovattati di nuvole bianche sparse nel cielo azzurro, e le tue guance si imporporano senza un motivo plausibile, mentre condividi le tue speranze con l’unica persona che in tutto questo tempo è riuscita ad aggiustarti. Tiri fuori tutto; la NYADA, le luci di New York, _te le immagini, Blaine? Le luci di New York?_ , la voglia che hai di fuggire da quella città di bigotti e idioti, le passeggiate a Central Park, la determinazione che hai per raggiungere il tuo obiettivo, che _sono disposto a fare anche cinque lavori, pur di stare lì._

Quando ti accorgi di aver parlato per così tanto tempo senza fermarti mai, ti ritrovi il petto di qualcosa che assomiglia terribilmente alla felicità, e le luci del tramonto che si rispecchiano nei tuoi occhi. Mormori qualche scusa, perché ti rendi conto di aver concentrato tutto su di te; ma è stato inevitabile, dopo tutto quel tempo in cui nessuno voleva starti a sentire ed eri costretto a trattenere ogni cosa dentro. Blaine sorride. Non puoi fare a meno di pensare che sia bellissimo, e le tue guance sfiorano le tonalità del magenta, mentre abbassi gli occhi e stringi tra le dita la stoffa della giacca.

Quando senti le sue labbra sulle tue, il respiro ti si incastra in gola e devi chiudere gli occhi, perché sei sopraffatto da tutte le sensazioni che provi contemporaneamente. Il contatto breve, morbido e dolce che vi lega è come una scintilla che ti attraversa la spina dorsale. Quando Blaine allontana il viso dal tuo, con un’espressione imbarazzata e felice allo stesso tempo, una sensazione di completezza ti pervade i sensi, e non puoi fare a meno di sorridere, sorridere e sorridere di nuovo.

Perché sei vivo.

 

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

 

Scopri che anche lui se ne vuole andare, che anche a lui quel paese sta stretto. Che ogni cosa, nell’intero Ohio, gli ricorda il ballo del suo primo anno e i pugni che ha ricevuto, gli ricorda un padre arrabbiato e una madre inesistente, gli ricorda un fratello insensibile e un’infanzia vuota. Improvvisamente, capisci che neanche lui è perfetto, e te ne innamori un po’ di più.

Asciughi le sue lacrime e lo avvolgi nei tuoi abbracci; e insieme diventate più forti.

Non sai come; ma capisce che non stai più bene, rinchiuso alla Dalton. Non vuoi ammetterlo; è vero. E’ terribilmente vero, ma hai una paura insana che il legame tra voi due si possa spezzare, e non riesci ad andartene.

Deve ripetertele un centinaio di volte, finché non ti si imprimono nel cervello, quelle parole; _che non mi importa quanto siamo lontani, io non ti abbandono Kurt_. E tu ti fidi di lui; sai che non ti sta dicendo bugie, sai che non ti mentirebbe mai. Così ti lasci andare; torni al McKinley e non sei più l’ombra di te stesso.

 

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

 

Senza che te ne renda conto, la scuola finisce e non puoi crederci che manca solamente un anno, Kurt. Uno solo.

L’estate si perde tra i baci soffici di Blaine e il tempo scorre così veloce, che per un attimo ti dimentichi del tuo futuro e ti concentri sul presente. Sei felice, così felice che quando il tuo ragazzo ti dice che _mi trasferisco nella tua stessa scuola, perché l’unico modo per stare bene è starti vicino_ , pensi che il tuo cuore potrebbe esplodere, perché non è possibile che così tanta gioia sia racchiusa solo in te stesso.

Impari un’altra cosa sulla felicità; tu che di questo stato d’animo ne avevi solo sentito parlare. Impari che una volta che l’hai sperimentata, il terrore di perderla è costante. Prima ci sono Sebastian e Chandler, ed hai davvero paura che tutto ciò che ti lega a Blaine si spezzi e sparisca. Poi è il futuro a spaventarti; perché tu hai sempre avuto quella meta, New York. La New York dei film, di Broadway; quella della tolleranza, della libertà.

Ma Blaine? Sei terrorizzato dal chiedergli quali sono i suoi progetti, perché anche se ne avete parlato tanto – del futuro – non sai dove vuole andare, non sai cosa vuole fare; non sai se verrà con te e i mesi scorrono troppo velocemente. E’ diventato un po’ come il tuo ossigeno.

Cosa fai, quando non puoi più respirare?

 

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

 

Quindi prendi il coraggio a due mani, e gli parli.

Gli spieghi tutto, tempestandolo di _ti amo_ , e _non so cosa fare senza di te. Ma devo partire, Blaine; devo provarci_. Lo stringi così forte mentre senti quella certezza matematica sul tuo futuro riaffiorare tra le lacrime; che _ti prego, fa che riusciremo ad andare avanti, anche se te andrai lontano, anche se ci fossero migliaia di chilometri a dividerci._

Lo baci e gli ripeti che non posso perderti, lo capisci? Non voglio dirti addio. Ti rendi conto di quanto sei fortunato quando lui getta la testa all’indietro, ride – che potresti sopravviverci, con quella risata – e ti ripete che _certo che vengo con te. Dove vuoi che vada? New York è anche il mio sogno, lo sai. Tu lo sei. Saremo felici, Kurt; insieme._

E allora lo stringi tra le tue braccia, così tanto che anche il tuo respiro si spezza; gli divori le labbra e gli ripeti che lo ami.

Ti permetti di credere – non di sperare, di credere – che andrà tutto bene. Perché finalmente ci siete tu e lui; e siete voi. E avete un futuro. E in quel momento, puoi giurare di essere la persona più felice dell’intero pianeta.

 

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

 

Quando la portiera della macchina si chiude con un tonfo e resti solo tu di fronte a quella che hai chiamato casa per diciotto anni, senti una sensazione di ansia attanagliarti lo stomaco e invaderti la cassa toracica.

Ripeti per la centesima volta che _sì, papà. Abbiamo preso tutto!_ e ti lasci sprofondare nelle braccia di quell’uomo un po’ burbero ma incredibilmente presente che è tuo padre. Ti sfugge qualche lacrima; non tante, giusto una o due. O forse ne sono veramente troppe, ma non riesci a farci caso, stretto come sei tra le braccia di Burt. Senti il tessuto ruvido della sua camicia a quadri strofinarti il viso e sorridi.

E’ tutto un po’ confuso, dopo; ricordi solo tantissimi ci mancherai e vi chiamerò appena io e Blaine ci saremo sistemati, ve lo prometto e ti voglio bene. Poi c’è la tua auto e c’è Blaine. C’è un motore che parte e le prime miglia del tuo viaggio verso il futuro cominciano a consumarsi.

Hai paura. Così tanta paura che non credi sia possibile che il tuo cuore sia ancora al suo posto, visto il ritmo folle a cui sta correndo; così tanta, che per un momento sei tentato di mandare tutto all’aria e tornare a casa. Poi però un’ondata di consapevolezza ti attraversa e improvvisamente ti rendi conto che stai crescendo, giusto un altro po’.

 

_Breakaway, breakaway_

  

_“Dai, fammi spazio, Kurt!”_

_“Non se ne parla nemmeno; stanotte hai rubato anche la mia di coperta, mentre ti giravi di qua e di là. E’ la mia rivincita.”_

_“Certo che però sei cattivo; non è colpa mia se il riscaldamento non funziona … Sono solo tre giorni che viviamo qui!”_

_“Tu e i tuoi maledetti occhi; vieni qui, muoviti!”_

_“Ti amo.”_

Rendersi conto di essere felice è qualcosa di graduale, di lento. Non è qualcosa che ti stordisce; piuttosto è una rivelazione che hai dalle piccole cose. Il sorriso addormentato di Blaine la mattina appena sveglio, le passeggiate nella brezza tiepida di Central Park, le serate passate a guardare i vecchi film che entrambi amate, le lacrime che versi quando la lontananza da tuo padre si fa troppo pesante da sopportare da solo.

Scopri anche che vale davvero la pena di non smettere mai di credere nei propri sogni.

Sorridi appena quando arrivi a questa conclusione, ti sembra quasi un cliché. Ma non ti importa quanto patetico e scontato sembri; tu stai bene. E se chiudi gli occhi e ti immergi in quella che è stata la tua vita finora, capisci che è vero, sei felice; ed è terribilmente perfetto. Non riesci a trovare le parole per esprimerlo. Ora che hai assaggiato questa vita, ti sembra così difficile ricordare com’era prima.

I ricordi ci sono, reali e tangibili; ma è come se di loro fosse rimasta un’eco che riesci a controllare.

Non ti senti più spezzato, quando ripensi allo schianto del ferro degli armadietti contro la pelle pallida delle tue spalle; non percepisci più le lacrime tra le ciglia, quando la sensazione degli insulti e delle prese in giro riaffiora nella tua mente. Non che te ne sia dimenticato; questo mai. Sarebbe come rinnegare te stesso, e tu sei fiero di ciò che sei.

Però sei cresciuto; ed ora il dolore è attutito dalle braccia di Blaine che si incastrano attorno al tuo torace, dalle sue labbra che percorrono le tue fino a farti venire i brividi.

Capisci di non essere più Kurt Hummel, Lima, Ohio, sognatore ad occhi aperti; no. Questo ragazzo di cui vedi il riflesso nello specchio è Kurt Hummel, New York, Stati Uniti, studente alla NYADA, cameriere a tempo indeterminato per pagare l’affitto di un monolocale dalle dimensioni ridicole, impiegato a Vogue.com, fidanzato col ragazzo più dolce e idiota dello Stato che stamattina gli ha portato una rosa rossa e la colazione a letto, e che gli dice di amarlo almeno ventisette volte al giorno – _no che non le hai contate, assolutamente._ Stai bene; ed è tutto così dannatamente semplice, che non stai più sopravvivendo – non ti stai più trascinando. No; tu ce l’hai fatta, e vorresti urlarlo al mondo. Che sei felice.

_C’era una volta un ragazzo che volò._


End file.
